Cable
Nathan Winter is an American citizen who attended and graduated from Harvard's Law School. He was a non-traditional student. He's 6'8" and 350 lbs. Cable is or was the leader of the mercenary force known as Six Pack. Things went bad for the team on their last operation. Word is it's his fault. He's willing to take hard jobs. For the right price he will part with or custom build a high tech gun for someone. He has a hatred for fellow merc/crook named Stryfe. He betrayed the drug dealer/arms dealer Toliver. Background Pre-Crisis time Line Nathan follows Stryfe to the present Era. Nathan appears in Modern Scotland. Moira McTaggart finds him takes in and teaches him English and a passable grasp of modern culture. Nathan travels to the United States and meets with Xavier in secret. They discuss future events. Nathan does not tell Charles who his parents are. Xavier helps Nathan establish the legal identity of Nathan Winters. Nathan attends Harvard Law School and graduates with a law degree. Nathan takes the name Cable and begins to operate as a mercenary to pay for his private war against Stryfe and modern day agents of Apocalypse. He begins to set up safe houses and base of operation throughout the world. He brings back his space station, Graymalkin, and hides it in orbit around Earth. Cable uses the space station to teleport to different locations on Earth. His mercenary activity brings him into contact with G.W. Bridge, Grizzly, Domino, Deadpool, Kane , and Grizzly. Cable forms the merc unit the Wild Pack with G.W. Bridge, Grizzly, Domino, Hammer and Kane. After a confrontation with Silver Sable, they rename themselves Six Pack. They mostly are contracted by an arms dealer named Mr. Toliver. They betray Mr. Toliver during a mission they learn that Stryfe is operating Toliver's poppy fields in Afghanistan. Stryfe escapes and Toliver sends a hit squad after the team. The Six Pack defeats their assassins. The Six Pack next mission involved a snatch in grab in a Hydra base. Hammer sets off an alarm that alerts Baron Von Strucker to their presence. Strucker vows to kill the team. They later learn they are working for A.I.M. The Six Pack locate Stryfe at a base in Paraguay. They teleport in and the battle goes poorly with Stryfe setting off the bases Self destruct. At that moment the Crisis has begun causing Stryfe and Cable to both be pulled into the time stream. It appears to the members of the Six Pack, Cable teleported away and left them to die in the explosion. Kane looses multiple limbs and Hammer becomes paralyzed. Post Crisis History Sometime in the next 5 to 10 years, Cyclops and Marvel Girl have a son named Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. Apocalypse makes his first appearance in the modern age. The X-Men cripple Apocalypse's Celestial ship in a last ditch effort in the battle. Apocalypse teleports off the ship before he is captured. The ship crashes into the Xavier's Mansion as a result. The X-men and students begin to live and operate on the Celestial Ship. The ship's A.I. choosing to join the X-men. Apocalypse reappears around Nathan's First birthday and launches a series of attacks on the world and the X-men. During one of the attacks, he kidnaps and infects Nathan with the Techno Organic Virus. Nathan is diagnosed as being a terminal case after rescue. Sister Askani, a time traveler from somewhere between the 37th and 39th century appears to Scott and Jean. She informs them that Nathan is of great importance to the time line. Her time period has the ability in her time period to heal Nathan. Jean and Scott reluctantly send Nathan into the future. The Celestial Ships, A.I. tags along with Nathan without anyone's knowledge. Hiding in the techno organic virus, it helps keep the virus at bay until Nathan learned how to do it himself. No one knows at this time the Clan Askani is a religious order found on the teachings and ideals of Xavier by a time displaced elderly Rachel Summers. Rachel is now called Mother Askani and sent Sister Askani back for her older brother. In the 37th-39th century Apocalypse's forces raid the Clan Askani bastion. They escape with the baby Stryfe, a healthy clone of the baby Nathan. Apocalypse and his forces believe the healthy baby is the real Nathan. The Askani are scattered to the wind. Mother Askani and her most loyal members escape with the real Nathan. But not before Mother Askani is severely injured and put in a coma. With Mother Askani on life support, she uses her telepathy to remain active and to come up with a backup plan. Cloning descendants of Jean and Scott, she creates bodies in future era for them and grants them with versions of their own powers. Then using her time travel powers pull the pairs consciousness from the modern era to inhabit the bodies. Jean and Scott were on a tropical vacation at the time. Moments after Jean and Scott are pulled into the Future time line, Apocalypse's forces attack again. Jean and Scott escape with Nathan and the comatose Mother Askani. The last of Mother Askani's most faithful followers die allowing the Summers family to escape. For the next 12 years, Jean and Scott live among the human caste under Apocalypses' rule. They pose at Slim and Redd Dayspring. During this time Redd teaches Cable how to use his powers to hold his body together and how to use telepathy to hide himself. They take the chance to raise the son they thought they had lost. During this time they create Clan Rebellion, a rag tag group of Clan Askani survivors that fight a guerrilla war against Apocalypse. Apocalypse believing Stryfe to be the real Nathan, raises him as his own son. Apocalypse plans to transfer his consciousness and essence into Stryfe's body to achieve ultimate power. Clan Rebellion learns of these plans and makes a plan to stop the transfer as the Apocalypse will be vulnerable. Nathan sneaks along on the mission. Apocalypse learns that Stryfe is the clone. He makes a last ditch attempt to posses Nathan. Then combine powers of Jean, Mother Askani, and to a lesser extent Nathan result in Apocalypse being destroyed. Nathan and Styfe encounter each other for the first time. Moments after these events Mother Askani exhausted dies. Scott and Jean's anchor to the future time line gone, they're consciousness return back to the modern time and their own bodies. Nathan now alone but able to keep his body held together and the techno organic virus together embraces his destiny as the Askani'son. A religious savior in the Askani religion destines to defeat Apocalypse and unite the Askani. The Ship's A.I. no longer having to concentrate on keeping Nathan together becomes active again. It calls itself Professor. Having lost most of its memory of being the Celestial Ships A.I. during its dormancy. It becomes an adviser to Nathan taking on a personality and persona similar to Professor Xavier. Sometimes the Professor resides inside Nathan techno organic parts of his body and other times in computers from that era. As the Askani'son, Nathan draws together new and former members of the Askani Religion. They create a new Clan Askani and refer to themselves as Clan Chosen. From the ashes of Apocalypses Regime comes a Military Dictatorship called New Canaan with Stryfe as their leader. Among Clan Chosen members was a member named Alyia. She helped save a young Nathan's life from a psychic attack from Stryfe. Nathan and Alyia fell in love and married shortly after that. Alyia Dayspring as Nathan called himself took the title Jenskot. She also bore Nathan a son named Tyler Dayspring. Stryfe and Nathan faced off on the battle field many times in the years to follow. Stryfe now began hiding his face behind his helmet and wearing armor. They became bitter rivals meeting in personal combat many times. Nathan came into contact with the House of El, the last existing group of meta-humans on Earth. The group is based out of the Fortress of Solitude. They are led by the Lady EL, supposedly the last daughter of Krypton and over a thousand years old. The Lady El is forced to wear a containment suit and near power less due to Apocalypse detonating Kryptonite bombs in high orbit in a war against the Kryptonians and the Meta-human's generations before. The House of El and Clan Chosen form an alliance against New Canaan. Nathan's battles also took him to Gotham City. A dark and twisted city state that had broke off Apocalypse regime upon the despot's death. A lawless city where there is no government and life is cheap. The only justice is the league of the Bat. Assassins lead by the shadowy and sinister Batman. They seek out forces of New Canaan and anyone wrong them. They remained neutral as long as New Canaan remains out of their city. Nathan is told not to return. During a raid Jenskot is killed and Tyler is kidnapped. Tyler is brainwashed to be loyal to Stryfe. After years of fighting, New Canaan deposes Stryfe and seeks peace with Clan Chosen and the House of El. Stryfe forms the terrorist organization Neo-Canaanites with the goal of destroying the peace and resurrecting Apocalypse. Among the members of Neo-Canaanites is Tyler. The Neo-Canaanites launch on a campaign of terror. Nathan locates Stryfe and leads a handpicked squad of Clan Chosen against Styfe. Cable is forced to kill his son Tyler to save another member of the team. Styfe escapes. Nathan locates Styfe right before the terrorist escapes into the past. Nathan follows Stryfe into the past. Nathan's Pre-Crisis History events occurred for him here. The Crisis causes Nathan to return to the 37th - 39th century. Styfe is lost in the time line. A new war has broke out between New Canaan and Clan Chosen. Cable travels back to the modern era to put to prevent Apocalypse's rise to power and be ready for when Stryfe returns to the modern era. He see no choice but to take an active and visible role this time around. Personality Cable is a soldier, a warrior, and a leader. He has by destiny or tragic fate been forced to sacrifice everything he has including his own powers and body to save the world from Apocalypse and Stryfe. This has left Cable rather focused on his mission and objective. He's often described as Machiavellian, willing to sacrifice the other members of his time or even himself to complete his goals. He expects the same of his team mates. He doesn't have much respect for modern laws when they stand in the way of his mission. He'll steal and even kill if it's needed, but he tries to keep civilians out of it. It's easy with this outlook that Cable would be cynical and pessimistic, and he is on day to day and mundane things. But Cable is driven by hope, for anything else fueling him he would have laid down and dies long ago. Despite his Machiavellian tendencies and his pessimistic altitude, Cable is charismatic. He draws people to his causes and he has a tendency to have him surrounded by followers until he's forced to lead them into a bad situation and he's force to choose between his goal and his followers. Cable is also cold and distant. He knows things about the future, but not as much as he hints. He also doesn't want to form bonds and friendships, it'll hurt less when his 'soldier's' die. Combining his guarded personality, his drive, and his future knowledge, he often comes off as uncompromising and demanding without explaining it. Despite this Cable does find himself in the role of big brother, uncle, or even Dad. It takes time for people to get through his defenses they find that he can be carrying. He is often a contemplative and reserve man but when he laughs he has a hearty life. In the end he looks forward to the day he can rest and retire, and no longer be needed. But he doesn't see that day coming soon, so he soldiers on. Logs *2013-03-23 - Parents are Clueless - Cable meets Hope for the first time, and the danger level rises to boiling. (TV: 2013-03-24 - World News) *2013-04-14 - Are You Crazy?! It's Mr. Sinister! - After a lead at a location of Mr. Sinister's lab, Traveler gathers some unknowing allies, and accidentally gets Cable dragged into the mess as well! *2013-04-18 - I Am Not Sarah - Hope warns Cable about Nathaniel Richards, and strikes a bargain with the mercenary. *2013-08-11 - Payment With Interest - Fantomex contacts Cable, promising payment for a merc job in the past. *2013-08-13 - Unexpected Guests - A family union that is far from celebrated, as they worry about an old nightmare that could rip their ties apart. *2013-08-16 - Daddy Issues - Hope comes home, but she comes with some rowdy friends, and is quite loud about her 'daddy issues'. *2013-08-25 - Stab My Eyes - Cable decides this time he is kidnapping Hope, for a little discussion. *2013-09-13 - Wendigo Wash Out - In the aftermath of brutal Colorado floods, great cursed beasts arise out of misery and threaten a rampage. *2013-11-13 - X-Force Returns - Cable calls in allies to take down what he thinks is Apocalypse, but finds out to be something more sinister with the Daywalker already leading the charge. *2014-01-27 - Heroes No More - Part 1 - Snake Oil - Who believes in these so-called heroes? Certainly not the people... after this footage. *2014-02-12 - Save the Mafia Boss, Save the World - The Bat Kids come across Red Hood and Cable blowing crap up. Oops? *2014-03-28 - Not-Father and Not-Daughter Power Chat - What starts out as a chat between Hope and Cable becomes quality time that Scott accidentally crashes. Alright, so family-time is still awkward these days. *2014-04-02 - X-Force Arrives! - Cable leads X-Force in an assault against Qurac to save (mutant) slaves and free a country from evil! (TV: 2014-04-02 - Live: X-Force Arrives!) Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available